


Ключ от настоящего

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвину не под силу изменить их прошлое или будущее. Но здесь, в настоящем, он прижимает Леви к себе что есть силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключ от настоящего

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Написано на спецквест ЗФБ-2016 для команды **ERURI**.   
> **Задание:** Локации — Зачарованная дверь.
> 
> **Предупреждения:** упоминается физическая травма.
> 
>   
>  The fever I feel, the fake and the real   
>  I'm a go-getter   
>  My world just expands   
>  Things just break in my hands   
>  I'm a go-getter
> 
> Don't hold no harm   
>  Don't hold no harm
> 
> _ Editors — No harm _   
> 

Маленькая таверна ютится на отшибе близ стены Роза. Эрвин ещё раз сверяется с нарисованной на клочке бумаги картой, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Людей внутри немного — уже изрядно пьяные завсегдатаи, пара усталых путников, не спускающих глаз со своего багажа, да хозяин. Никто не обращает на Эрвина особого внимания — в таких местах не принято подолгу рассматривать гостей, — но Эрвин всё равно незаметным движением поправляет серый дорожный плащ, доходящий до самого пола и надёжно скрывающий форму разведчика.

Та, кого он здесь ищет, сидит у самого окна. 

Эрвин коротко здоровается и, получив приглашение присоединиться, опускается на скамью напротив. Делает знак хозяину.

Чуть полноватый, с пробивающейся на висках сединой, владелец оказывается довольно расторопным, на столе почти сразу появляются две большие кружки эля. Пожелав господину и его даме приятного вечера, он возвращается за стойку. 

Эрвин делает первый глоток и уже собирается открыть рот, но дама его опережает.

— Мы оба знаем, зачем ты здесь, красавчик. Вопрос только в том, сколько ты готов заплатить, — голос молодой и звонкий, в нём проскальзывает явный интерес. 

— Сколько попросишь. — Эрвин подаётся вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо собеседницы под надвинутым на самый лоб капюшоном, но всё, что он видит — волнистые пряди рыжих волос.

В городе давно начали ходить слухи, будто близ стены Роза поселилась некая дама — одни за глаза называли её врачевательницей, другие — колдуньей, а кто и простой шарлатанкой. Как бы то ни было, ни полицию, ни официальные власти её существование никогда не заботило. 

Эрвин пару раз слышал о ней от своих информаторов, но не придавал пересудам особого значения, пока не задался целью её разыскать. 

— Что, даже... — Дама дотрагивается изящной рукой, затянутой в кожаную перчатку, до его левого плеча, и Эрвин готов поклясться, что под кружевом манжеты на секунду мелькает голая кость. 

Нет смысла проговаривать очевидное, Эрвин просто кивает.

— А ты занятный, командир! — она глухо и совершенно по-старчески смеётся. — Отчаянный, — её голос заметно теплеет.

Она подталкивает к Эрвину маленький свёрток, взявшийся неизвестно откуда.

— Считай это подарком. Инструкции найдёшь внутри. — Дама резко встаёт из-за стола, предупреждающе выставляя руку, когда Эрвин тоже собирается подняться. — Меня не провожают.

Стоит ей скрыться за дверью таверны, как дворовый пёс начинает жалобно и протяжно скулить.

Эрвин не смотрит в окно, даже попытки не делает проследить, куда направилась его недавняя собеседница. Только крепче сжимает свёрток в ладони и прячет его в нагрудный карман форменной куртки. Снова оправляет плащ. 

Прежде чем покинуть таверну, Эрвин не торопясь опустошает свою кружку — для такого места эль оказывается весьма приличным. И, полный решимости дойти до конца, отправляется в обратный путь, на базу разведкорпуса.

***

Почти полгода прошло с момента прошлой вылазки за стену.

Эрвин сбился со счёта, в который раз они детально прорабатывают план новой экспедиции. Остальные давно разошлись спать, а они с Леви всё сидят над разложенной на столе картой. Леви молча передвигает каменные фигуры, призванные отображать перемещение войск разведкорпуса, в соответствии с указаниями Эрвина, а тот делает отметки в походном блокноте.

— Что ты видишь в своих кошмарах? — вопрос Леви застаёт Эрвина врасплох. 

Он надолго замолкает, а потом невероятным усилием заставляет себя посмотреть Леви в глаза.

— Дым. Повсюду. — Леви ждёт, почти гипнотизируя его взглядом. — Густой: вытяни руку — не увидишь собственных пальцев. И кровью пахнет. И горящей плотью. 

Леви кивает, всё так же не говоря ни слова, и Эрвин отворачивается к окну.

Начинает светать. 

— Надо хоть пару часов поспать. Леви, ты можешь идти. 

Эрвин сдвигает каменные фигуры, аккуратно сворачивает карту и убирает её и часть документов со стола в ящик под ключ. 

Леви встаёт, потягивается так, что хрустят кости, и направляется к двери. Уже взявшись за ручку, он, не оборачиваясь, тихо произносит:

— А мне — Фарлан и Изабель. Как если бы они были живы... И остальные тоже.

К этому разговору они не возвращаются.

За подготовкой к вылазке, изнурительными тренировками и попытками утрясти все формальности с властями дни и недели пролетают так быстро, что Эрвин не сразу замечает, как весна постепенно сменяется летом. Как и того, что их отношения с Леви тоже меняются. Днём они теперь почти не видятся, зато едва ли не каждую ночь проводят вместе, в спальне Эрвина. 

Кажется, никто кроме Ханджи не обращает внимания на изменения, но даже она не торопится выводить Эрвина на чистую воду. Лишь изредка он чувствует, как Ханджи с осторожностью его изучает, когда думает, что он этого не видит.

***

Две недели, всего две недели до новой экспедиции, а Эрвина почти каждую ночь во сне накрывает тошнотворной пеленой.

Он намыливает мочалку в третий раз и сосредоточенно трёт кожу. Отчаянно не хватает правой руки — от едкого запаха дыма и крови никак не избавиться. Эрвин начинает злиться.

В тот момент, когда он швыряет мочалку и обессиленно приваливается к стене, дверь в ванную распахивается.

— Смит, ты тут до кости собрался облезть, что ли?

Леви делает вид, что только что проснулся. Оценивает представшую перед ним картину и, уверенно взяв Эрвина за подбородок, заставляет его открыть глаза.

Оба застывают в неловких позах на несколько минут. В ванной сквозит, и Эрвин вздрагивает. Леви отпускает его, захлопывает дверь ногой и, стянув с крючка полотенце, начинает растирать ему плечи и спину.

Эрвин утыкается носом ему в затылок, обхватывает левой рукой:

— Прости, что разбудил.

Леви бурчит что-то невнятное, прижимаясь губами к его груди, а потом неожиданно впивается зубами.

Эрвин стонет почти жалобно и подаётся вперёд. Запах свежей крови действует отрезвляюще, наконец-то вырывая его из цепких лап ночного кошмара. 

Леви отступает на шаг, прижимается окровавленными губами к губам Эрвина и тянет его обратно в спальню.

***

Новая экспедиция оказывается более чем успешной. Разведкорпусу удаётся захватить нескольких титанов, а потери составляют всего двадцать процентов.

Но дым от погребальных костров вновь застилает небо. 

Эрвин стоит перед одним из многих — языки пламени жадно вгрызаются в деревянный сруб, пережёвывая то, что осталось от его подчинённых, соратников, друзей. Ханджи, стоящая слева, что-то говорит ему, даже берёт за руку — Эрвин не может разобрать ни единого слова, — но потом замолкает. Вместо привычного азарта и решимости в её взгляде сквозит усталость и смирение, и она отходит в сторону.

Чуть правее, у соседнего костра, стоит Леви — высоко поднятый подбородок, холодный взгляд исподлобья, чуть напряжённая поза. Эрвину не нужно видеть, чтобы понять — Леви сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Пронизывающий до костей октябрьский ветер треплет его отросшие волосы и окровавленные полы плаща, но Леви не обращает на это внимания.

Хочется подойти, обнять Леви за плечи, прижаться щекой к его волосам, пахнущим дымом и кровью. Сказать что-то пустое и избитое — перестать на секунду быть командиром. Но даже если бы Эрвин мог позволить себе такую вольность, Леви этого не поймёт и не одобрит. И Эрвин продолжает пристально вглядываться в огонь, будто хочет найти там ответы.

***

— Эрвин, ты в порядке? — Ханджи смотрит на него с тревогой.

Он на мгновение отрывает взгляд от скопившихся на его столе за последние дни документов. Визит в столицу позволил выбить денег для разведкорпуса на ближайшие месяцы. Учитывая почти наступившую зиму, это более чем кстати. 

— В порядке, Ханджи, — Эрвин улыбается, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Светские приёмы, конечно, выматывают, но они вряд ли способны свести меня в могилу.

Ханджи продолжает более скованно. 

— Я не об этом. Почти год... — но так и не договаривает: с тренировочной площадки внезапно раздаётся дикий грохот и вопли вперемешку с отборной руганью.

— Только не снова! — Ханджи вскакивает со стула и в пару прыжков преодолевает расстояние до двери.

— _Он_ с этим разберётся. — Эрвин, снова углубившийся в чтение бумаг, даже головы не поднимает и поэтому не видит, как Ханджи замирает на пороге его кабинета и оборачивается. 

— Да, мы со всем разберёмся.

В её голосе слышится странное отчаяние, но Эрвин решает, что это может подождать. В отличие от набирающей обороты словесной перепалки Йегера и Кирштайна на улице.

***

К моменту, когда Эрвин наконец заканчивает с документами, за окном уже темно. Он встаёт из-за стола, снимает форменную куртку и делает пару упражнений, разминая ноги и плечи. Дышать сразу становится легче.

Эрвин давно привык обходиться одной рукой, но это делает многие процессы более длительными и трудоёмкими. Он как раз заканчивает бриться, когда раздаётся лёгкий стук. Эрвин широко улыбается своему отражению и идёт открывать дверь.

Два оборота ключа вправо, два влево — замок не издаёт ни звука.

Не говоря ни слова, Леви проскальзывает внутрь. Пока Эрвин закрывает дверь, он уже успевает стянуть с себя куртку и сапоги.

— Ты закончил? — Леви касается холодными пальцами гладковыбритой щеки Эрвина и слизывает остаток пены. Морщится, а потом ухмыляется: — Я в ванную. Замёрз как собака — думал, Ханджи решила сегодня вообще не ложиться спать. У Йегера стальные яйца, раз он её до сих пор не послал. 

Эрвин слушает хриплый голос Леви, смотрит, как он ловко расправляется с пряжками ремней для УПМ, и начинает возбуждаться.

Леви вопросительно выгибает бровь и кладёт руку Эрвину на шею, заставляя нагнуться. Целует яростно, но почти сразу отстраняется. Оглаживает член Эрвина через ткань, сжимает слегка и тут же исчезает за дверью ванной.

— Без меня не начинать!

***

Этой ночью Леви во сне опять стискивает зубы до скрежета и срывающимся шёпотом зовёт по имени призраков.

Эрвину не под силу изменить их прошлое или будущее. Но здесь, в настоящем, он прижимает Леви к себе что есть силы и после каждого «Изабель!» и «Фарлан!» невесомо касается губами его мокрого виска, повторяя одну-единственную фразу: «Я здесь, я с тобой». И через какое-то время Леви успокаивается, поворачивается к Эрвину лицом и затихает, уткнувшись носом в шрам на его правом плече. Кожу Эрвина от его дыхания чуть покалывает и холодит. 

Просыпается Эрвин один. Леви всегда исчезает из его спальни раньше, чем база разведкорпуса оживает с началом нового дня. Эрвин потягивается, спускает ноги с кровати и в первый момент, когда голые ступни касаются каменного пола, ёжится.

Приведя себя в порядок и полностью одевшись, он подходит к двери. Ключ так и остался в замочной скважине со вчерашнего вечера. 

Два оборота вправо, два влево — зачарованная дверь опять превращается в самую обыкновенную. 

В кабинете светло и зябко — Леви открыл окно настежь.

Прежде чем направиться в общую столовую на завтрак, Эрвин подходит к своему столу. Открывает один из нижних ящиков, в котором нет ничего, кроме листа гербовой бумаги с королевской печатью и зелёной тряпицы. Эрвин осторожно заворачивает принесённый из спальни ключ в зелёное сукно с пятнами давно высохшей крови, кладёт обратно. И запирает ящик.

Уже на пороге кабинета Эрвин оборачивается:

— Хорошего тебе дня, Леви.


End file.
